Look My Way
by Necromancer.Tears
Summary: She was always on his mind. Her laughter. Her scent. Her lips. And all he wanted was to prove to her that he was the only superhero she would ever need. Unfortunately, all she wanted was his best friend. Can he prove that the man she loves is not good enough, and never will be. That she holds his heart and melts it every time she looks his way. Warren/OC W/L Z/M E/OC


**Hello, and thanks for taking the time to read my Sky High Fan Fiction. This is my first M rated fan fiction, so yes there will be future lemons in this story. Please enjoy and reviews are always appreciated. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, but if I did I would have held Warren Peace hostage long ago. :P**

* * *

**Cassie POV**

There he was…

The man of my dreams was perfect. From the way his hair always seemed to have that windblown look, to the sparkle in his baby blue eyes. Oh, and that smile, the smile so full of life and happiness. If he would only smile at me like that; then my life would be complete.

Yes, I would die from ecstasy.

"Hey Cassie, did you finish the mad science homework?"

I quickly tore my eyes away from Will Stronghold and settled them on Ethan who had just sat down next to me. I felt my face heat up as I tried to ignore the sudden wetness between my legs. I knew that by the end of the day I would need to change my panties, again.

"Uh, yea, I finished it." I bent down and pulled it out of my bag; handing it to Ethan with a wobbly smile.

"Thanks Cassie." He returned my smile with a brighter one and started scanning through my homework. I could not figure out why though, he has always gotten better grades than me.

"Magenta girl, don't be like that!"

I looked up from my lunch to see Zack and Magenta walking towards our table. From the look on her face I could tell Zack messed up, again.

"Zack, just back off." Magenta growled in return; slamming her tray down across from me. I just reached for my fruit punch, taking a sip, waiting for the drama to unfold.

"I swear, I didn't mean to throw the frog at you!" Zack exclaimed, taking the other empty seat next to me. "I was aiming for Ethan!"

"Hey!" Ethan said, looking up from my homework to glare at Zack. Zack just shot him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry man…" He mumbled, turning to stare down at his tray forlornly as Magenta continued to glare at him.

"So… Magenta, are we still on for Friday night?" I asked, ignoring the sad whimpering coming from the glow stick next to me.

"Yea, I was thinking…" She was cut off by Laylas sing-song voice.

"What's happening on Friday?" She asked setting her tray down next to Magenta; Will setting his down next to hers. I could feel that same warmth gracing my face as he flashed me a smile in greeting. I quickly gave him a friendly wave and turned my gaze back towards Magenta. Hoping to ignore my feelings for him.

At least through lunch….

"Cassie and I were thinking about having a girl's night." Magenta explained taking a bite of her sandwich. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Oh, that's cool." Layla said. Did her voice just develop a sad note? I glanced at her face and noticed that, even though she was smiling, her eyes held a tint of sorrow. Why I did what I did next, I don't know. Layla was my friend; even if she was the girlfriend of my greatest crush.

"Would you like to hang out with us?" I asked, my voice coming out softly. I tried to speak up, but when Will was around it was like an invisible hand wrapped itself around my voice box.

"Oh, can I?" She asked, her face instantly lighting up. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Oh, yea, we would have asked sooner. But we thought you were planning on doing something with Will." Magenta added as she casted Layla a small smile.

"Nope." Will said "I was going to hang out with Zack, Ethan, and Warren on Friday. We're going to watch that new action movie that just came out."

"Fo-rizzle, that movies going to be sick!" Zack said, reaching over to high five Will in his excitement. Luckily for me this caused a distraction so no one could see the melting look in my eyes. It's a good thing I did not share Ethan's powers. I wondered if my feelings could trigger it.

Sometime while in my conscious, the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I stood up with my friends and walked over to put my tray away. Turning to head towards the exit I felt myself slam into something, or more like someone. Tilting my head up I took in the black leather jacket, the shoulder length brown and red hair and finally the piercing brown eyes.

"Oh, hey Warren; sorry for bumping into you." I said flashing him an apologetic smile.

* * *

**Warren POV**

There she was…

The woman of my dreams; and she was perfect. Her sparkling grey eyes shined brightly behind her black rimmed glasses. Her beautiful mahogany curls fell gently past her shoulders; and her lips.

_Oh, god, those lips._

They were perfect, from the slightly fuller bottom one to their natural peach coloring. They were delicious.

_Delicious…_

My thoughts were torn from my fantasy as the bell rang; signaling that lunch had ended. I slowly grabbed my bag and headed towards the doors to exit the cafeteria. Unfortunately, or maybe not so unfortunate, I was stopped in my path by the soft brush of a body against mine.

Looking down, I felt the air leave my lungs. Standing before me was the woman I was just admiring from afar; and all I wanted to do was drag her away and claim her as mine, leave my mark on her.

"Oh, hey Warren, sorry for bumping into you." She said, flashing me a small smile.

Instead I got angry.

"Watch where you're going Barke!" I snapped at her grasping her by the shoulders and pushing her away from me. I regretted it instantly when I saw the hurt in her eyes; but it only lasted a second before the hurt was replaced with anger.

"You don't have to be an ass Peace, I said I was sorry." She growled at me and proceeded to shove past me. In her rush to get away she failed to notice the small grey book that fell out of her bag.

I bent down quickly to pick it up.

"Hey, Barke, you dropped your…" I started to call out, but upon straightening up I let my words die off. She was already gone, leaving me alone the cafeteria. Curious, I looked down to examine the book I held in my hand. There was no writing on the front cover or the back and it looked like it had been run through the washing machine a time or two. I slowly flipped the book open to the first page and almost dropped it in shock.

_**The Diary of Cassandra Barke**_

* * *

**So there was the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will try and post the next chapter by Monday. this chapter was more of an introduction to the characters and my oc. To be honest I am very excited to be writing this and am excited for you to read it. Again thanks. **


End file.
